Understanding Love
by Yieun Choi
Summary: Siwon bercerai dari Sungmin 10 tahun yg lalu, memiliki putri Ren, memperkosa Kibum dan memiliki seorang putra darinya. Sibum/Kyumin/Slight Wonmin. GS.


**UNDERSTANDING LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**Sibum/Kyumin/Slight Wonmin/Ren/Choi Wonhong**

**And Other Cast**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Choi. Yeoja manis dan cantik berusia 10 tahun itu sedang memencet tombol remote TV dengan malasnya. Celana pendek warna pink yang digunakannya untuk tidur dari semalam sudah terangkat ke atas pahanya. Tangannya memeluk bantal, jangan lupa rambut panjangnya yang tidak pernah dipotongnya sejak memasuki kelas 3 di Nuest Elementary School terlihat acak-acakan. Bibir M Shape miliknya mengerucut imut. Andai saja dia seorang yeoja remaja, mungkin saja banyak pemuda yang akan tertarik padanya.

"Pagi Ren, sudah sarapan?" Choi Siwon, namja tampan berusia 37 tahun yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu menyapa Ren sambil membawa cangkir kopi dan waffle yang sudah disiapkan maid di rumah mereka.

"Daddy, Ren mau ketemu Mommy." Ren melempar remote TV ke sofa lalu menoleh ayahnya malas.

Ren, yeoja cilik manis itu, walau hidup bergelimang harta, disayangi ayah, kakek, dan neneknya, banyak teman yang senang bergaul dengannya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bertemu ibunya. Entah dimana ibunya berada. Fotonya pun Ren tak punya. Ayah, kakek dan neneknya tak sekalipun memperlihatkan foto ibunya padanya. Bukankah nasibnya malang sekali?

"Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi, Ren. Kau sudah 10 tahun, sudah besar jangan pernah merengek untuk bertemu Mommy." Siwon menaruh cangkir kopinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya putrinya merengek bertemu ibunya. Siwon sudah biasa menanggapi putrinya.

"Tapi hari ini ulang tahun Ren. Ren mau sekaliiii saja bertemu Mommy! Ren penasaran dengan wajah Mommy!" Ren membenahi duduknya sambil memeluk bantal. Wajah cantiknya ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan pernah merengek untuk bertemu dengan yeoja yang sudah tega meninggalkanmu demi namja lain Choi Minki! Daddy tidak akan sudi mempertemukanmu dengan yeoja itu!" Nada bicara Siwon meninggi. Siwon lelah 10 tahun ini mendengar rengekan anaknya. Siwon lelah mengingat sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukannya dulu, ketika Ren lahir hingga membuat mantan istrinya meninggalkannya.

Ren membalas dengan nada yang tidak kalah tingginya. "Kalau begitu Daddy harus mencarikan Ren mommy baru! Ren mau punya mommy!" Ren berteriak pada ayahnya sambil berdiri dan melangkah menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

"Daddy sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menikah dan membesarkanmu sendiri. Jadi berhentilah merengek. Daddy mau mandi, kau juga mandilah. Kita makan siang di luar, sekalian jalan-jalan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu." Siwon melunak, dibiarkannya anaknya melangkah kesal menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya.

-O0O-

Ren menggandeng erat lengan daddynya. Senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Siwon sedang mengajaknya berkeliling Kota Myeongdong sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tempat yang terkenal akan surga belanja. Sudah 2 jam mereka di sini. Berkeliling, mencoba cemilan yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan, berbelanja pakaian dan sepatu baru untuk Ren. Yeoja cilik berparas cantik itu tampak puas.

"Daddy, Ren mau es krim vanilla." Ren menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Siwon kencang. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak rambut putrinya. Siwon mengganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab singkat, "Ne, ayo kita ke sana."

Mereka sudah keluar dari kedai es krim dan Ren tidak henti merengek. Sambil membawa semua belanjaannya, Ren kembali menarik tangan ayahnya menuju restoran steak untuk makan siang. "Daddy, Ren mau jadi barista. Ayo kita ke café." Ren merengek ingin ke café yang dibangun ayahnya untuk usaha sampingan selain meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Siwon membuka sebuah café di samping perusahaan property milik ayahnya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah menyediakan tempat istirahat siang bagi para karyawannya, tujuan keduanya adalah menyalurkan hobby meracik kopi kegemarannya, dan tujuan ketiganya adalah membuat investasi bagi putri semata wayangnya, Choi Ren atau Choi Minki.

"Kau mau kita ke Twosome lalu kau mencoba meracik kopi sendiri?" tanya Siwon pada Ren yang sedang memakan tenderloin steak miliknya.

"Um, Ren mau mencoba membuat pola di atas cappuccino! Ren mau buat bentuk hati!" ucap Ren dengan penuh semangat, Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan pipi anaknya. "Susah loh membuatnya."

"Ren tidak peduli! Ren mau buat!" Kata Ren lagi sambil mengacungkan pisau pada daddynya.

"Baiklah, kita ke Twosome setelah kau menghabiskan makan siangmu." Ucap Siwon mengalah, biarlah Ren belajar meracik kopi sendiri, yang penting Rennya bahagia.

"Yeaaay! Gomawo Daddy!" Ren memekik senang, turun dari kursinya kemudian memeluk ayahnya. Siwon balas memeluk erat Ren. Hanya Ren yang dia punya, hanya Ren yang jadi peninggalan kisah cintanya di masa lalu, dan Siwon bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk Ren.

-O0O—

Twosome Coffee terlihat cukup ramai hari ini, apalagi ditambah dengan sang pemilik yang berwajah tampan sedang berada di sini, menambah ramainya suasana café milik namja berlesung pipi itu terutama oleh pelanggan wanita. Siwon mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya saat menyapa pelanggannya di meja kasir, sementara Ren sebentar-sebentar belajar jadi kasir, sebentarnya lagi belajar membuat kopi, dan berakhir menjadi pelayan. Hati gadis 10 tahun itu sangat senang hari ini, saking senangnya Ren sampai menabrak seorang wanita muda saat berlari ketika akan mengambil pesanan pada ayahnya.

"Daddy! Ups! Mianhamnida, Ahjumma. Ren menabrak Ahjumma." Ren membungkuk sopan pada wanita yang ditabraknya. Sekejap wanita itu tertegun, ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya ketika melihat wajah Ren.

"Gwaenchana. Kau cantik sekali, siapa namamu?" Yeoja yang mungkin seumuran dengan Siwon itu mengangkat wajah Ren lembut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne? Nama lengkap Ren Choi Minki, tapi Daddy merubahnya jadi Choi Ren." Jawab Ren polos.

"Mi- Minki? Siapa Daddymu?" terbesit sebuah rasa terkejut dalam hati yeoja itu.

"Itu, namja tampan yang sedang jadi barista itu. Nama Daddy Choi Siwon." Ren mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada ayahnya.

Deg!

"Siwonnie…" Yeoja itu bergumam tipis melihat sosok yang sedang meracik kopi di balik meja barista. Seseorang yang mungkin saja berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

"Ahjumma mengenalnya?" Ren menyadarkan lamunan yeoja itu.

"Ani, Daddymu mirip dengan orang yang Ahjumma kenal. Sudahlah, kembalilah pada Daddymu sebelum ia mencarimu." Yeoja itu menepuk pundak Ren yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Yeoja cilik itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari kembali ke belakang. Sementara sang yeoja dewasa berdiri di barisan antrian kasir untuk memesan.

.

.

"Anda pesan apa?" Sebuah suara maskulin mengusik pendengaran yeoja dewasa yang sedang menunggu antriannya. Seingatnya tadi kasirnya adalah seorang namja muda, tapi sekarang yang ada di hadapannya justru orang yang berbeda.

"Siwonnie…" Yeoja itu memanggil nama Siwon, namja yang sedang menggantikan pegawainya yang sedang istirahat menjadi kasir.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada ketus melihat yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, mantan istri Siwon, ibu kandung dari seorang Choi Minki.

"Aku tidak tahu ini cafemu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat setelah menjemput dua anak kembarku. Dia… Yeoja kecil yang cantik itu, apa dia Minki anak kita?" Tanya Sungmin dengan perasaan penasaran.

"Dia putriku. Aku membesarkannya dengan tangan dan keringatku. Dia tidak butuh seorang ibu sepertimu. Sekarang cepat katakan pesananmu, pelanggan di belakangmu menunggu." Sahut Siwon lebih ketus lagi tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Ah, ne, aku butuh dua choco freeze dan satu Americano. Hanya itu, berapa?" terbesit rasa sakit dalam hati Sungmin melihat perlakuan ketus Siwon padanya.

"Totalnya semua 5.000 won." Siwon memperlihatkan angka di monitor kasir dan yeoja yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu dengan canggung menyerahkan uang padanya.

"Kembalilah ke kursimu, pelayan akan mengantarkannya." Sahut Siwon ketus.

.

.

Sungmin sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, bersama dua jagoan kembarnya. Pesanannya sudah datang dan mereka sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Ah, mungkin hanya si kembar yang menikmatinya, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasi Sungmin dari balik meja barista. Ya, dia adalah Siwon yang kini sedang membuat choco freeze untuk putrinya dan cafe latte untuknya sendiri setelah lelah setengah hari bekerja. Entah mengapa Siwon memilih memandang Sungmin dari kejauhan. Siwon sendiri tak mengerti. Bahkan bisa dibilang namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tengah melamun sambil terus mengaduk café latte yang sudah sedikit tumpah dikarenakan diaduk dengan tidak beraturan.

"Daddy, ada pesanan yang bisa Ren antar lagi?" Ren menggelayut di bahu ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya pada Ren kemudian mengusap rambut gadis cilik yang tak terlihat lelah itu.

"Antarkan kue itu ke meja nomor 3. " Siwon berhenti mengaduk kopinya, memberikan nampan dengan piring kecil di atasnya yang berisikan kue coklat.

"Ke meja Ahjumma itu?"

"Ani, meja di belakangnya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ren melangkah riang, mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Sungmin yang melihat Ren berjalan ke meja di belakangnya segera menahan Ren sebelum gadis cantik itu pergi lagi ke dapur belakang.

"Ah, Aegya, bisa kesini sebentar?" Sungmin menahan tangan Ren yang hendak pergi dari sana.

"Ne, ada yang mau dipesan lagi, Ahjumma?" Ren dengan cekatan mengeluarkan notes kecil dan bolpoint untuk mencatat pesanan dari saku apronnya.

"Ani, duduklah di sini. Ahjumma ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dua anak Ahjumma. Sepertinya mereka seumuran denganmu." Sungmin membiarkan Ren berjabat tangan dengan kedua anaknya.

"Annyeong, Choi Ren imnida." Ren memberikan senyum terbaiknya, bibir M shape miliknya melengkung sempurna, menyambut sosok sahabat baru untuknya.

"Cho Kwangmin imnida, Noona."

"Cho Youngmin imnida."

Kedua anak kembar itu bergantian bersalaman dengan Ren. Keduanya juga tersenyum manis sama seperti Ren. Di balik senyum tulus anak-anak itu ada dua hati yang saling membathin.

'_Mereka adalah adik tirimu, Ren.'_

Itulah kira-kira isi batin kedua orang yang sedang sibuk berada di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dua orang yang dulu pernah saling mencinta kemudian berpisah dan bertemu kembali dalam situasi rumit. Yah mereka Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Kalian kembar ya? Waah~~ Youngmin lebih cantik ketimbang Kwangmin." Ren berbinar melihat kemiripan wajah keduanya. Sangat mudah membedakan Kwangmin dan Youngmin, wajah Youngmin lebih cantik dan lebih feminim.

"Hehehe, tapi Kwangmin itu adikku lho. Noona juga cantik, pasti seperti umma Noona." Tanpa disadari, perkataan Youngmin menyinggung perasaan Ren. Yeoja kecil itu menunduk lemah, mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit sedih mungkin?

"Noona tidak punya Umma. Kata Daddy, Mommy meninggalkan Noona sejak bayi. Entah kemana Noona juga tidak tahu. Tapi Noona bahagia bersama Daddy." Ren menguatkan hatinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia disinggung masalah ibunya. Sejak bisa bicara, Ren memang sering dicemooh anak pungut oleh teman-temannya. Hanya gara-gara tidak punya ibu.

Melihat Ren sedikit sedih, Sungmin pun ikut sedih. Bagaimanapun ini kesalahannya, meninggalkan Ren begitu saja. Sungmin bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan beratnya kehidupan Ren yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu dan mungkin jarang diperhatikan oleh ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Siwon harus tetap bekerja, bukan?

"Re-Ren… Kalau begitu bo-bolehkah Ahjumma yang menjadi…" Sungmin berkata terbata, matanya panas, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh Ren dalam pelukannya jika Siwon tak datang menghampiri meja itu, menarik tangan Ren agar berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hentikan, Cho Sungmin. Jangan racuni anakku dengan kata-kata manismu dan kau, Ren, masuk ke ruang kerja Daddy!" Titah Siwon pada dua orang yang ada di sana.

"Tapi, Daddy…" sela Ren.

"Tidak ada bantahan Ren!" Siwon mengarahkan telunjuknya pada arah tangga cafenya, tempat ruang kerjanya di lantai atas. Dengan langkah gontai Ren berjalan menuju ruang kerja Siwon. Bocah itu tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya harus berteriak dengan ahjumma baik yang baru saja ditemuinya. Setelah kepergian Ren, adu mulut antara Siwon dan Sungmin pun terjadi. Tak memperdulikan keadaan café yang ramai atau kehadiran anak kembar Sungmin di antara mereka.

"Kau egois Choi Siwon! Ren itu anakku!" Sungmin berdiri, berteriak pada Siwon yang memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Kau kira dirimu tidak egois? Meninggalkan Ren di rumah sakit begitu ia lahir, menghilang tiba-tiba, melayangkan surat cerai ke kantorku, kabur ke Kanada dan menikah dengan namja pilihan ayahmu. Bukankah kau yang egois? Apa masih layak kau disebut ibu dari Ren?" Siwon balas berteriak. Telunjuknya berganti arah menunjuk wajah yeoja yang pernah hidup dengannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu! Kau tidak tahu kekuasaan Appa di luar kendaliku! Aku juga menderita, apa kau tahu itu?" Sungmin kembali berteriak, tangisnya pecah. Ibu mana yang rela berpisah dengan anaknya?

"Aku juga tidak bisa mempertahankanmu. Ah, bahkan ayahmu tidak menginginkan kehadiran Ren. Aku juga yakin, Cho Kyuhyun, suamimu yang sekarang juga tidak tahu kalau kau punya anak dari pernikahan pertamamu denganku. Anak dari orang yang sudah menjatuhkan bisnis ayahmu. 10 tahun kau meninggalkan Ren dan aku yakin bahkan kau tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Ren." Siwon mencibir, seakan menyindir Sungmin. Kata-katanya 100 persen benar. Sungmin meninggalkannya, ayah Sungmin penyebabnya, dan hari kelahiran Ren juga dilupakannya. Sungmin semakin panas dan tidak ingin lagi mendengar hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"Cukup! Cho Twins, kita pergi dari sini!" Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu mengambil tasnya dan menarik tangan anak kembarnya keluar dari café milik Siwon. Namja bertubuh atletis itu memandang kepergian Sungmin kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak lama kemudian Siwon membungkuk ke segala penjuru arah di mana pelanggannya masih memperhatikannya setelah insiden tadi.

"Jweseonghamnida, yeorobeun atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Setelah selesai, Siwon naik ke ruang kerjanya, menemui Ren yang mungkin bosan berada di sana. Sebaiknya Siwon mengajaknya pulang saja.

-o0o-

"Grandpaaaa~~~!" Ren berlari dari pintu depan rumahnya sepulang dari café ayahnya setelah insiden tak mengenakkan tadi menuju sang kakek yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang. Tuan Choi Seunghyun yang sedang membaca itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian beralih memeluk gadis cantik itu.

"Hohoho, cucu Grandpa sudah pulang? Saengil Chukkae, Ren. Grandpa dan Grandma membawakan kado untukmu." Sang kakek melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, jinjjayo? Gomawo, Grandpa." Pekik Ren senang.

"Hahaha, ne. Jja, temui Grandma di dapur."

"Oke Kapten!" Seunghyun melepas cucunya yang menghampiri istrinya, beralih melihat sosok putra tunggalnya yang berjalan lunglai. Wajahnya kusut bak baju yang belum disetrika, langkah kakinya diseret-seret, pandangan matanya pun kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Hei, Siwon-ah, wajahmu tampak murung, ada apa? Ceritakan pada Abeoji." Choi Seunghyun menghampiri anaknya yang bersikap tak biasa. Terakhir kali ia melihat putranya putus asa saat kelahiran Ren yang bersamaan dengan perginya Sungmin dari kehidupannya.

"Abeoji, Lee Sungmin ah ani Cho Sungmin. Dia kembali dan bertemu dengan Ren. Dia akan mengambil Ren dariku. " Siwon menatap sayu ayahnya.

"Sungmin? Mantan istrimu?" Tanya Seunghyun heran.

"Hmm… Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar, aku mau tidur sampai besok pagi. Jangan bangunkan aku, Abeoji. Katakan juga pada Eommonie kalau aku tidak akan makan malam ini." Siwon berlalu dari depan ayahnya, tanpa memperdulikan keheranan Seunghyun.

Melihat putranya berlalu begitu saja, Seunghyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Siwon sendirian. Mungkin dengan begitu pikirannya sedikit jernih. Seunghyun tak menampik bahwa kemunculan Sungmin, mantan menantunya setelah 10 tahun membuat siapapun terkejut. Termasuk dirinya.

-o0o-

Suasana makan malam keluarga Choi itu cukup tenang. Hanya ada Seunghyun sebagai kepala keluarga, Jiyoung, istri Seunghyun yang merupakan eomma Siwon, dan Ren. Siwon tak ikut karena mengurung diri di kamar. Tak ada yang banyak bicara. Seunghyun yang tegas selalu menerapkan ketertiban dan keteraturan di rumahnya. Tak ada yang melawan keputusan seorang Choi Seunghyun.

Krriiiiing…..

Krriiiiing….

Suara telepon di ruang tengah berbunyi. Jiyoung yang mendengar dering telepon langsung menatap Ren yang langsung mengerti tatapan neneknya. Ren bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseo, kediaman keluarga Choi di sini. Dengan Ren, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ren menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya, bersiap mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana.

"_Ren? Kau kah itu, Nak?" _Suara seorang yeoja terdengar di seberang.

"Ne, nuguseyo?" Jawab Ren dengan nada penasaran.

"_Ini Bummie Aunty. Kau masih ingat? Aunty yang menjagamu dari kecil. Mantan sekretaris appamu." _Jawab suara di seberang lagi.

"Auntyyyy! Ren kangen! Kenapa Aunty pergi saat itu?" Ren memekik senang.

"_Maafkan Aunty, sayang. Aunty harus kembali ke LA saat itu."_

"Tapi Aunty meninggalkan Ren sendirian."

"_Aunty tahu kalau Aunty salah. Sudahlah, tapi Aunty sekarang sedang ada di Korea."_

"Jeongmalyo? Aunty, ayo kita bertemu!"

"_Baiklah, kita bertemu di sekolahmu besok. Aunty akan menjemputmu. Kau masih sekolah di Nu'est Elementary School kan?"_

"Masih, Ren sudah kelas 3 sekarang dan akan naik ke kelas 4 beberapa minggu lagi!"

"_Hahaha… Tidak terasa Aunty meninggalkanmu hampir 3 tahun."_

"Ne, Aunty meninggalkan Ren terlalu lama."

"_Arraseo, bisakah Aunty menebusnya dengan semangkuk es krim besok?"_

"Itu harus!"

"_Hahaha… Ne, besok kita bertemu di sekolahmu, katakan pada Daddy kalau Aunty akan menjemputmu besok. Sekalian Aunty ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."_

"Nugu?"

"_Kau punya dongsaeng lucu."_

"Waaah~~ Ren mau punya dongsaeng!"

"_Baiklah, kita bertemu besok, ne? Annyeong Ren Chagi…"_

"Annyeong Aunty!" Ren memutus panggilan teleponnya. Air wajahnya berubah riang. Kedatangan ayahnya pun tidak diketahuinya.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Chagi?" Siwon mengelus rambut Ren, mengagetkannya. Ren berbalik menghadap ayahnya, tersenyum gembira, membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung dengan sikap putrinya.

"Bummie Aunty. Daddy ingat dia? Sekretaris Daddy sebelum digantikan oleh Wookie Aunty." Ucap Ren bersemangat.

"Kibum Aunty? Bukankah dia pergi ke LA?" Tanya Siwon lagi, seingatnya mantan sekretarisnya yang terkenal dingin itu mengajukan pengunduran diri padanya dan pergi ke Los Angeles 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia sedang di Korea sekarang! Besok Bummie Aunty akan menjemput Ren dan akan mengenalkan dongsaeng pada Ren."

"Dongsaeng? Bummie Aunty punya anak?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Molla, mungkin saja. Ren tidak sabar bertemu Aunty. Ren benar-benar merindukannya." Ucap Ren lagi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari hubungan Ren dan mantan sekretarisnya itu memang dekat. Wajar, dulu Kibum-lah yang merawat Ren dari masih bayi sampai masuk sekolah dasar. Keadaan Siwon yang menduda di usia muda, belum lagi Ren yang tidak bisa pisah dengan Siwon membuat namja tampan itu membawa bayinya ke kantor. Siwon sadar, kantor bukanlah tempat tumbuh kembang yang baik bagi seorang bayi, maka dari itu Siwon menyulap sebuah ruang kerja tak terpakai menjadi kamar pribadi untuk ruang bayinya. Kibumlah yang mengurus keperluan ayah dan anak itu selama di kantor dan terus berlanjut hingga hari Kibum mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tidurlah Ren, besok sekolah." Nasihat Siwon pada putrinya.

"Arraseo, Ren tidur sekarang. Daddy, akhirnya Ren punya dongsaeng juga!" Ren tampak sangat senang.

"Tapi dia tetap bukan dongsaeng kandungmu." Ujar Siwon serius.

"Makanya, Daddy menikah dan berikan Ren dongsaeng dan Mommy baru." Pinta Ren.

"Anak ini, sampai kapan akan memaksa Daddy untuk menikah? Daddy tidak akan pernah menikah. Sudah, cepat tidur sana!" Siwon mendorong tubuh putrinya menuju tangga.

"Daddy jelek! Weeekkk :p" gadis kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada ayahnya. Membuat Siwon berteriak dari bawah pada gadisnya yang sudah naik ke kamarnya. "Aish, anak siapa itu? Daddy tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu!"

Sepeninggal Ren, Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, memijat keningnya pelan. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan hari ini. Dimulai dari kemunculan kembali mantan istrinya, pertengkaran mereka, kemudian telepon dari mantan sekretarisnya. Hei, bukankah itu hanya mantan sekretaris? Kenapa Siwon memikirkannya?

"Kibum… Kim Kibum… Dongsaeng? Kibum-ssi memiliki anak? Apa dia anakku? Atau apakah dia sudah menikah?" Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa aku pernah memperkosanya. Aiissshh…." Kemudian meninju meja di depannya, menyadari dosa besar yang pernah dilakukannya. Oh ternyata…

-0o0-

Seorang yeoja cantik berusia 35 tahun, dengan rambut coklat almond dan kulit seputih salju sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Sesekali pandangannya dialihkan pada sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang. Kadang ia menghembuskan nafas berat, memikirkan apakah ia harus melakukan sesuatu bagi anak itu. Dialah Kim Kibum, mantan sekretaris Siwon yang hampir 8 tahun bekerja dengannya. Menjadi ibu asuh bagi Ren sejak hari pertama gadis itu dilahirkan. Menaruh hati pada bosnya itu tapi tak berani diungkapkannya. Baginya pantang jika yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu. Tapi siapa sangka, cinta sucinya malah dibalas dengan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan. Kibum diperkosa ketika Siwon mabuk di acara kantor. Kibum hamil dan ia tak berani mengatakan pada Siwon. Kibum kemudian pergi ke Los Angeles, ke rumah orang tuanya dan melahirkan di sana, melahirkan putra yang diberi nama Choi Wonhong.

"Siwon-ssi, aku kembali membawa Wonhong. Wonhongie juga berhak atas apa yang dimiliki oleh Ren. Aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Ren untuk Wonhong karena aku juga mencintai Ren seperti anakku. Aku hanya ingin Wonhong memiliki hak yang sama dengan Ren. Itu saja cukup bagiku dan Wonhong." Kibum menangis, memeluk putranya erat lalu turut terlelap tak lama kemudian.

-O0O-

Sungmin tampak gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sementara itu suaminya yang berbaring di sebelahnya, Cho Kyuhyun juga tampak tak tenang melihat istrinya yang kini sibuk menggigiti ujung bantal dengan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun menarik bantal itu dari pelukan istrinya kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Ming? Kau terlihat gelisah malam ini. Cho Twins mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bertengkar dengan pemilik café yang kalian kunjungi tadi siang." Kyuhyun membelai lembut helaian rambut milik Sungmin.

"Minki, Kyu… Minki… Anak pertamaku, anak yang kulahirkan sebulan sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku bertemu dengannya. Hiks…" Sungmin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun dan suaminya itu pun membelalakkan matanya. Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan belaiannya lalu melepas pelukannya, memegang bahu Sungmin kemudian mengguncangkannya.

"Kau… Punya anak sebelum menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Huaaaah…. Jadi juga ff come back author labil ini. KKK~ maklum, author udah emak-emak beranak satu, jadi agak susah nyari waktu nulis. #alesan

Author sempat kena WB juga, makanya ff ini baru bisa dipublish, padahal sih dialognya udah selesai sebelum Mianhae, Saranghae chap 9 jadi. Gpp lah ya, yang penting udah jadi walau ceritanya rada-rada amburadul sih. #pundungdipojokan

Ada yang tahu siapa Choi Wonhong? Dia adalah yang jadi adik Kim Hyunjoong di Playfull Kiss. Tatapan matanya yang tajam trus sikap dinginnya di drama itu bikin author ngerasa sreg buat jadiin dia anaknya Sibum. Bukan Minho, Sulli, ataupun Baro. Kelak Wonhong yang ada di cerita ini akan berkarakter kurang lebih sama dengan Wonhong yang di Playfull Kiss. Dingin dan agak anti sosial. *keturunan emaknya* #ditinjuKibum

Ah, walau telat tapi author tetap ingin mengucapkan Happy Wonbum Day!

Semoga cinta mereka langgeng sampe kakek nenek. Seperti kata Siwon, "LOVE IS ABOUT TR(US)T"

Siapa yang ngga melayang coba, pas hari perayaan si akang Wowon update yang begituan. Kkk~

Well, akhir kata selamat membaca yeorobeun… ^^


End file.
